


Act 1: Shoujo [Original]

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Homestuck, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kismesis, This Cannot Get Any Worse, What Was I Thinking?, moirail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten girls, destined to become Puellae. A month rewritten as years. And a game of Sburb. This time, it only gets worse. Where did the trolls and other humans go? Why a session made of girls? What the fuck does Kyubey have to do with Skianet? How long will it be before the session is doomed and Homura is forced to turn the clock? Why doesn't anyone remember their true orgin? And anyway, who's behind all this shit?</p><p> </p><p>NOTICE: FIC ON HOLD, PENDING REWRITE. SEE LATEST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Atom

Insert Disc One =====>

Act 1 Act 1=====>

A girl stands in her room. Today is her 13th birthday. Until today she has not had a name. Now, what will her name be?

Enter Name =====>

Gerbelinsh Warbler

Try Again, you fucking idiot.

Enter Name =====>

Molly Belium

!^.^!

Examine Room =====>

Your name is Molly Belium. As previouly stated, it is your birthday. Your room has a lot of purple, which is pretty cool. Like many people's rooms, it is decorated with posters. There are also several of your secret stashes of Japanease candy, and way too many library books. You're not sure why you haven't hit the check-out ceiling yet.

Examine Posters =====>

This is the one you got when you went to see Moonrise Kingdom. You would say it's one of the best movies you've ever seen. On the left is the one you made for your Webxomic, Itza Lune coming out as a book. To your right, you have one of Florence. Beautiful Florence. You don't know what you'd do without her music. There's also one for some anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It is suspiciously similar to the one next to it for Ancilla Sorceress Mizuki Kami, your favorite show. You think your friends may have made it as a joke, sience some of the faces are similar. Their are other posters, but you'll ignore them for now. Next to your computer, you have one for the Sburb Gamma. Literally, that shit is going to go live, like, any day now. But because you're a Gamma member, you get all sorts of sweet bonuses. Or you will, when your goddamn disc finally gets here.

Go Look In Your Writing Chest =====>

You remove your precious journals. No one is alowed to see these. You captachlouge them in your sylladex. Hmm. Better take your writing tools too. The rest of this stuff... Aw hell, just take to whole chest. You only have two more empty cards. Ugh. You hate this pink fetch modus.

Upgrade Your Strife Portfolio =====>

Oh yeah. Good idea. At the moment you have pelletkind, which woupd be pretty cool if the pellets were metal. Hmm.

Add Axkind =====>

You captchalouge the ax on your wall and move it to strife. To create axkind. You add some of your deadly feather pens too, just in case.

Change Your Fetch Modus =====>

You open your modus portfolio. You've purchased a ton of them. You can't decide between the wish modus and the condition modus. But... if you combine them... perfect! You make the Desire Modus. Wow. The item cost moniter you have seemed like it had a heart attack. This must really be worth something. Anyways, you make a few copies with your spares and activate it. You can always adjust the settings later. Oh, it looks like someone is stalking you.

Open StalkerPoke =====>

\--poptartPlusie [pP] began stalking atomicDevil [aD]\--

pP: its the end of the world as you now it bitch, because im calling down my meteors now, and they will split apart and rip all those pathetic humans beneath us to motherfucking shreads,

aD: _Indeed. Hey Kirika! !^.^!_

pP: so... do you have it,

aD: _One sec...OMahGad, our mail isn't late for once but now Mum has it. Shit._

pP: go get it then, ill wait,

pP: even if it takes hours,

aD: _Kay, brb. (Hopfully.)_

Go Get The Mail =====>

You move into the hallway.

It has way too many pictures of fairy tales. Thankfully you managed to convince your parents to get painting of the darker tales instead of the barfalistic Disneyfied versions. Real fairy tales are not kid friendly.

Go Downstairs =====>

You head down stairs. Mum is probably in the TV room, reading the mail. You peer aroud the corner. Yep. There she is. Watching that Downton Abbey you ordered on Netflix. You slip behind the coffee table and reach for the mail when...

STRIFE!!!

You equip your pellet gauntlet with smoke pellets, grab the mail, fire, and abscond as fast as you can. In the safety of your room, you examine the contents.

3 various bills  
4 advertisments  
1 coupon book  
7 magazines  
5 remaining birthday packages from friends  
1 present from Dad  
48 Captachlouge cards!!!  
And...  
1 Sburb Gamma Server Disc!!!  
1 Sburb Gamma Client Disc!!!

Sweet! And it looks like Dad'll be home this afternoon! !^.^!

Stalk Kirika =====>

\--atomicDevil [aD] began stalking poptartPlushie [pP]\--

aD: _I have the discs! Went through minor strife, so it took a while. We need a list so we can start building the chain. Who's got them so far? Obviously you and Oriko..._

pP: the list is as follows:

oriko, kirika, molly, homura, mami, kyoko, yuma,

pP: so we're waiting for onyx, sayaka, and madoka,

aD: _I know Onyx's definatly going to have it any moment now, Madoka's probably just playing with her lil bro and hasn't checked the mail yet... but who knows with Sayaka. We'll see, I guess. Kyoko can probably talk her into it. Now for servers, I'm thinking Kirika===== >Oriko=====>Yuma=====>Kyoko=====>Sayaka=====>Mami=====>Homura=====>Madoka======>Onyx=====>Molly=====>Kirika That way it's a circle, and those of us more, ahh, attached are pleased. Any modifications?_

pP: no, its perfect, ill get to work on it, you go hqve fun, ill let you know when its ready...oh, oriko wanted to say, your cats there

aD: _What! No, it can't-oh, whatever, if Oriko said it, it must be true. See ya!_

End of Act 1 Act 1


	2. Act 2: Plushie

Act 1 Act 2 =====>

A girl in a black school uniform stands in her room. She too needs an name. What will it be?

Enter Name =====>

Garish Wastshit

•FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE.•

Try Again.

Enter Name =====>

Kirika Kure

Exterminate! (That means it's better, btw.)

Your name is Kirika Kure. You are 15, and your birthday was a few months ago. You like the Terminator movies and are the biggest Dalek fangirl ever. (This is how you met Molly.) You also really like Nitrome games. They ate your secret weakness. What framed phot of Oriko? That's definatly  not Oriko. Actually, what photo? You don't see a photo there. Nope. No photo, no siree.

Go Stalk Someone =====>

\--poptartPlushie [pP] began stalking atomicDevil [aD]\--

pP: its the end of the world as you know it bitch,

You proceed to have the previous conversation.

Go Poke Oriko =====>

StalkerPoke has two chat forms, stalk, and poke. Oriko probably, no, definatly know you're really stalking her, but you still use poke out of respect.

\--poptartPlushie [pP] began poking visionsJustice[vJ]\--

pP: hey oriko, molly made a list of server/client pairings, should i set them up,

vJ: PlEaSE do. I apprECIatE yoUr hElp. YoU know how I havE a hard tImE talkIng to pEoplE...yoU UndErStand. It mEans a lot to mE. Thank yoU.

pP: … ill start working on it then,

Flip The Fuck Out =====>

OH MY FUCK, YOU ARE SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T SAY SOMETHING SMARTER YOU DUMBASS????????? SHE PRETTY MUCH CONFESSED LOVE!!!!!!!!! WHAT YOU'VE WAITING FOR ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS!!!!!!!!! AND YOU TOLD HER YOU'D GET TO WORK ON MAKING YOUR FRIENDS PLAY A STUPID GAME?????????? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING????????? MOTHERFUCK!!!!!!!!! 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!

Mope =====>

You mope for several hours while setting your auto messanger to annoy your friends about the game every 5 minutes. Dear god, what have you done?

Bitch About Situation To Friend =====>

You decide to poke Mami. She's willing to listen them clam up, so it shouldn't be a problem.

\--poptartPlushie [pP] began poking quietTea [qT]

pP: mami, help me, i fucked up big time, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, o mah god, oriko probably hates me now, i really wish i could just fucking undo that right fucking now, i really have no fucking idea what the fuck i was thinking, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, please, please just save me, please,

qT: I am truely sorry, but what exactaly was it you wished to convey to me, my deareast Kirika-chan? Something about Oriko? I could convey a message to her, as she's sitting across from me at the moment.

O.O =====>

pP: *facepalm* *head fucking bonk*

This cannot possibly get any worse. Like, ever. Ever. EVER. But you know it's going to anyway, because misery just loves fucking with possibility.

End of Act 1 Act 2


	3. Act 3: Tea

Act 1 Act 3 =====>

A blonde, stylish and polite girl sits patiantly in her room. She does indeed have a name, and has for quite some time, but she will allow you to guess it if you so desire.

Enter Name =====>

Qwablydar Woogulah

No, that her name, far from it. Was that truelly your best guess? Please, try again.

Enter Name =====>

Mami Tomoe

Much better. Thank you very much. Let us put this unpleasantness behind us.

Attend To Tea =====>

Ah, yes, you are expecting a visitor later in the afternoon. Obviously, you are brewing tea. Because this is a tea party. Obviously.

Exit Room =====>

Oh right the water! Can't let it boil over! You step into the hallway of your apartment, which is rather posh, if bland, compared to the ornate rooms. Perhaps you'll shop for some decorations later. You hop down the stairs with little regard for elegance.

Enter Kitchen =====>

You enter the kitchen and promptly turn off your stove. Now, where are those prepped cups?

Search For Cups =====>

You check your cabinets, but the china is nowhere to be found. The doorbell rings and you become frantic. You are the best host, and you ar going to prove it. It would be rude to leave your guests waiting. Plus he might us his omninescense to see what's keeping you and glimpse your panties. And that would be awkward. Oh! The cups are on the table, along with the rest of your refreshments.

Greet Guests =====>

You compose yourself rather quickly and reach for the doorknob and...

Turn It =====>

...Revealing a dignified man with a smooth white head and a young lady even more elegant than yourself.

Mami Tomoe began speaking with Oriko Mikuni and Doc Scratch

Mami: Thank you for coming! Please, do come in. I have tea and other refreshments on the table.

The two step in, and you direct them to your comfortable table.

Oriko: Thank you for having us over. Would you pass the cream please?

Mami: Of course. Now, shall we move on to the matter you've both come here to discuss? I know we're all... deeply involved with it at the moment.

Doc Scratch: Yes, I was about to bring it up. As you know, I am somewhat limited in what I may reveal at the moment, but I can fill you in on some of the more basic and mundane points. You willsoon play a game that, should you succeed, will kill off your race and allow you to create a new universe, in the way that yours was. There's not much more you really need to know at the moment except...

Mami: Yes?

Oriko: Do continue, this is the first original thing I've heard you say.

Doc Scratch: Well... your session seems a little... unusual. See, there are four type of sessions, and yours doesn't really belong to any of them. See, it seems as if there are some preset conditions that have nothing to do with SBurb, and... An unknown entity has integrated itself into the game. The good news is, it seems to be harmless, even helpful the majority of the time, but when it's not... it's somewhat unclear, but the results are devestating.

Mami: Well. Sugar? Biscut? Perhaps a lighter focus of disscussion?

Oriko: A biscut would be nice. Forgive me, Kirika is about to message me. Do you mind?

She gestures to her phone.

Mami: No, of course not.

Sure enough, it lets off a little ding, and it seems to be a perfectly normal chat until...Wow. Oriko just raised her eyebrow. She almost never shows even a hint of emotion like that. It must really be shocking.

Oriko: My collegue has sent me a list of sever/client pairings. I'll forward them to you. Oh and expect an awkward message from her shortly, she feels a remark she made has thrown her out of my good graces.

A message does indeed come in , and you deal with it shortly. The mind computer interface you bought really makes it easier to deal with social situations.

Doc Sratch: I believe that the both of us must depart. Thank you for your time. Someday you may surpass me in hosting skills, but that day is far off.

They depart, and you fume. How dare he! Oh well. You have things to do. And you're friends aren't going to play this game on their own, are they? You head to the kitchen, preparing to bake a cake and a universe.

End Act Three =====>


	4. Act 4: Anarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in Progress! Sorry the last chapter took so long, I went on vacation midway through, which complicated things. This one should be finished sooner.

Act 1 Act 4 =====>

Bitch, your name is Kyoko Sakura, and you were born to burn. And listen to rock. And drink. And eat shitty food substances. Look, no offence to the mentally disabled or whatever, but this introduction thing is retarded. Fuck this. Let's go do some shit instead.

Go Fuck Around With SBurb =====>

You cannot fuck around with SBurb, because the girl you want as your client refuses to download it. Fuck. This calls for trickery. And also lots of fun.

Begin Plot To Trick Sayaka =====>

You copy over the files to your shitty laptop, which you are never going to play on, but it works for this. Of couse, the file is huge, so this is going to take a while.

Go Stalk Mami =====>

You move over to your quality computer. It is pree much shinier and more awesome in every way.

sugarAnarchy began stalking quietTea

sA: ne cookies 4 me 2day?

qT: Indeed there are. One moment please.

sA: yays! mor fun stuffs 4 me 2 fight with! not that sayaka isnt a gud little toy, but she can be so silly and way 2 gudy gudy 4 me.

qT; Such a womanizer Kyo-chan! Still, here they are, special for you.

sA: such joy, mayb a gud surprise 4 uma4chan!

qT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You may not let her anywhere near this one!!!

sA: y not?

qT: I have designed it to be incredibly dangerous and challenging, and... Shall we say life-threatening?

sA: shit.

You quickly hit send on your disguised file, and leap over the bed, grabbing your phone.

sA: so how do I hack it?

qT: You don't. It's weakness is behind it, on the back wall. Sort of a root thing. She'll be able to loosen it, but you'll have to rip it out.

sA: c ya. brb, if lucky.

sA ceased st\/////////////////

You take off running. Time to get badass and save Yuma.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 1 Act 5: Virtuoso

Your name is Sayaka Miki, and if Sakura doesn't shut the fuck up about this game you're going to stick that spear of her's up her ass. Aside from that, you'd really like some cake. Molly's one lucky bitch, getting all that shit today. Anyways, you know you'll have to play eventually, but in the meantime, you have better things to do.

Visit Hell =====>

Visiting hell requires preperations. Emotional ones, that is. You leap down from your loft room and sit at the piano. Ave Maria as usual.

Play The Tragedy Of Your Life=====>

Your thin fingers hit the keys, and you begin to sing. This song is one of the reasons you learned, stumbling in humiliation to create something so simple as the scales.


	6. ACT SIX: FUCK THIS SHIT =====> START OVER

So a while back, I decided to try and write again.

 

Lol no.

 

I looked back at my stories and found that OH MY SHIT, I SUCK. Yeah.

 

I'm still interested in the concepts though, so starting the eighth, I'll begin a rewrite. The new story will at least have somewhat better writing, understanding of characters and all that. The biggest change, however, will be slower pacing, both in updates and in-story, which will allow me to write something hopefully less shitty than this current draft.

 

Thanks, guys.

 

+Ari


End file.
